Protecting My Family
by cinderella9056
Summary: When The Five Families decide to eliminate Mac and his family, Jason steps in and says that he is engaged to Robin and that eliminating her family would be an act of war against The Corinthos-Morgan Organization now all he has to do is tell Robin and get her to come home and marry her. What happens between them? Will her stalker leave her alone? What is Robin's secret?
1. Chapter 1

PROTECTING MY FAMILY

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this story starts in August/September 2002 before he slept with Courtney, but he is helping her and she wants him. I'm not sure if Brenda will be in this one and if she is how she will impact the story

CHAPTER ONE

Jason walks into the hospital in Paris. He has to convince Robin to come home to Port Charles. He had no business asking anything of her after what he said on their bridge of all places. He had told her it would be easier if he never saw her face again. The chances of her helping him he figured was slim to none. He needed her to return to Port Charles because she was in danger or rather Mac, Maxie, Georgie and Felicia was to die unless she return with him.

He walked up to the receptionist and asked where he could find Robin Scorpio. The receptionist told him that Dr. Scorpio was either in the lab or in surgery. She directed him to the third floor and told him to ask at the nurse's station where Dr. Scorpio was at.

Jason went to the elevator and takes it to the third floor, he steps out of the elevator and he sees Robin for the first time in over two no three years. She was more beautiful than he remembered.

Robin feels Jason while she was talking to a fellow co-worker and doctor. She had to be mistaken but she turned around and there stood Jason, as beautiful as he always was. She is in shock that he was here in Paris and at Paris General Hospital of all places.

Robin forgot about the doctor she was talking to and walked over to Jason and asked him, "What are you doing here?" She wondered what he needed or wanted. She had waited for him for the last three years hoping he would come to get her. She had given up just six weeks ago and has been going clubbing with friends and she had been getting close to a fellow doctor, the very one she had been talking to when Jason showed up. What does Jason want? After the last three years of complete silence from him, she figured he wanted something or else he wouldn't be here. He never read her letters that she had sent him or took her phone calls and now he was here.

"Is there anywhere we can go to talk? We really need to talk. It's very important that I talk to you alone."

"It's serious?"

"Yes, it has to do with Mac, Maxie, Georgie and Felicia."

"Okay, I'll sign out and we can go to my place and talk."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet." Robin walks up to the nurse's station and tells the head nurse, "Get someone to finish my shift. I have to leave." She said.

The other doctor asks Robin. "Robin, are we still on for tonight?" The handsome doctor asked.

"I'm not sure. I will call you later and let you know."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for your call."

Robin nods her head and signs out. She went to her locker and gets her pill bag and her purse and her medical bag. She walks out and heads to the elevator with Jason following her. They get out at the underground garage and walks to Robin's car and gets in the car and heads to her house glad that everything was put away. She drives in her garage and walks into her house after putting in her code, she unlocks the door and they walk in and Robin is thankful that Jason is there. She looks at the man sitting on the sofa smelling her bras and panties and says. "Get out I am sick and tired of you breaking into my home and smelling my bras and underwear and leaving me inappropriate presents. You are not my boyfriend, you follow me everywhere I go or you show up here in my house. I hate you. Leave and never come back."

"Who is he? Are you cheating on me with him? It will be bad for the both of you so why don't you leave and my girlfriend and I will talk about who you are and why you are in her house."

"I hate you! You will never hit me again. I wish you would leave me alone. I'm not your girlfriend or anything. I went out with you twice and when there was an emergency and you came to the hospital to check on me and that night you were waiting for me and you hit me, several times and you kicked me, and you beat me up and I had to go to the hospital after you beat me up. Luckily for me the lady next door called the police and they came right before you were going to rape me. All you did get to do is molest me and I will never forgive you. Now get out!"

"If you don't do what she says right now I will shoot you dead." Jason takes out his gun and shows it to Byron and Byron looks at him and realizes he would shoot him and so he leaves.

"Thank you, Jason. Now what are you doing here?"

"The Five Families and Associates voted to kill Mac and his family and I told them that they couldn't kill him or his family because you and I were engaged and that Mac, Maxie, Georgie and Felicia would be protected under the Corinthos-Morgan organization because of you being my fiancé it would be an act of war against us. You have to come back to Port Charles and you have to marry me and you and I can't get a divorce under any conditions. We would be saving Mac and your families' lives. I'm sorry Robin, but this is the only thing I could think of to save their lives."

"Thank you, Jason for saving my family. I can't lose Mac or any of my family. Why are you doing this?"

"You've lost so much I didn't want you to lose Mac too. Besides I get a hot and sexy wife."

Robin laughs and says "Ok, thanks. I guess we need to pack my stuff and arrange for shipment of it. I need to call Alan and see if he will hire me. I need to call the hospital here and quit."

"Why don't I call the men I brought with me and have them help?"

"Good idea, tell them to get some boxes." Robin said and called her boss and told her she had an emergency in the states and she had to quit and she wouldn't be coming back.

She then picks up the phone again and calls Alan who is told he has a call from Paris, he hopes it's Robin. "Hello, this is Dr. Alan Quartermaine."

"This is Dr. Robin Scorpio and I was wondering if you had an opening for me. I am moving back to Port Charles and would like a job. I think my record and awards speak for themselves."

Please tell me what you think of this chapter or story in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

PROTECTING MY FAMILY

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this story starts in August/September 2002 before he slept with Courtney, but he is helping her and she wants him. I'm not sure if Brenda will be in this one and if she is how she will impact the story

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

She then picks up the phone again and calls Alan who is told he has a call from Paris, he hopes it's Robin. "Hello, this is Dr. Alan Quartermaine."

"This is Dr. Robin Scorpio and I was wondering if you had an opening for me. I am moving back to Port Charles and would like a job. I think my record and awards speak for themselves."

Dr. Alan Quartermaine says, "We are looking for young doctors to hire so answer me some questions now and we consider this the interview. Is that alright with you, Dr. Scorpio?"

"Yes it is fine." Robin said and while they are conducting the interview by phone Jason and his men who were now there with boxes was carefully wrapping her glassware and stuff and packing for her. Jason made sure her protocol medications were in a med box. Everything else was on the way to the airplane or jet that he had arranged to take Robin's things to Port Charles and to the penthouse which would now be decorated by Robin, so she would be comfortable there.

By the end of her discussion with Alan, Robin was told "Congratulations and welcome aboard Dr. Scorpio. General Hospital looks forward to you joining our staff."

"Thank you. Dr. Quartermaine."

"You are welcome, Robin. How soon can you be packed and working here?"

"I'm not sure. I have something I need to do before I can start. Can I call you in a few days and let you know?"

"That will be fine."

"Talk to you later then."

"Robin, when you get home make sure you come to the house to see everyone. Mom would love to see you."

"I will come see everyone."

"Good. Bye."

"Bye."

Robin walks out into her living room and is shocked there is nothing there it has all been packed and hauled out of there while she was on the phone. She knew that she was on the phone for quite a while. Jason and his men worked fast though. She headed for the kitchen and found them packing her dishes in bubble wrap and no Jason. One of the men look up from what he is doing and tells her, "Jason is in the bathroom packing."

"Thank you." She would learn names later, she thought and walked to where he was with a couple guys packing her bathroom up.

When he sees her at the door he asks "Well how did it go with Alan?"

"He gave me a job. I am now going to be working at GH."

"That was your dream, to work at GH."

"Yes, it was and it's coming true." Robin says surprised that he remembered that she always wanted to work at GH since she was a little girl.

"I'm really happy for you that you are going to be working there. Now we need to get your bedroom packed up. The rest of your stuff is on the way to the plane or Sonny's jet."

"Any boxes?"

"Yes I will have one of the guys bring in some boxes. You go ahead and go into your bedroom and I will bring you the boxes."

"Okay."

Robin goes into her bedroom and starts to pull garment bags from in her closet and shoe bags and stuff like that packing her clothes and shoes and this is what she is doing when Jason comes in with a couple other guys and they start packing up her room and some more guys come and start taking it to the truck and a couple guys take her bed and take it and pretty soon her bedroom is done and so her and Jason look around to see if they missed anything which they didn't.

After checking everything out they head for the plane and makes sure everything is put on the plane and then Robin and Jason with some other men, guards, get on the jet and the other men get on the other plane to go to Port Charles.

Once they are in the air and they could talk Robin begins to ask Jason some questions, "Why does the Five Families want Mac and his family dead?"

"It seems that Mac arrested one of the Five Families cousin who knew more than what Mac thought and Mac didn't find out all that this cousin knew because Mac didn't question him, he let Taggart question him and Taggart didn't get any information out of him, but Mac did decide to run a check on him and found out who he was and went to question him, but Scott Baldwin who was D.A. let him go with a slap on the wrist and he vanished before Mac could find him and question him. He left the United States for warmer weather so that Mac wouldn't be able to find him. This is not the first time that Mac has put the screws to the Five Families or their people and they have had enough of it and decided to make an example of him by killing his whole family. They couldn't go after you because of Sonny and me, but Mac they could go after him because there wasn't any relationship between me and you so therefore Mac, Felicia, Maxie and Georgie was fair game until I told them that you and I were engaged and that meant since Mac and his family were off limits because they would be protected by Sonny and me because of our engagement and wedding to be. They gave me 5 weeks to marry you or they would kill Mac, Maxie, Georgie, Felicia and Michael and Morgan since Sonny and I both swore that you Robin would be marrying me in that amount of time."

"Thank you for saving my family, Jason and you and I will be married within five weeks. I am sorry that you have to marry me a person you never wanted to see again which is why I want to know why you didn't let them kill Mac and my family."

"I never said never wanted to see your face again. I said it would be easier to not see your face again and it has been because you could always read me and you would see what I have turned into a cold person, who had no feelings, without you I don't laugh, cry, or anything else only with you did I do that and not even with Michael could I be as happy as I was with you. I didn't want you to see me turn into stone cold killer. A person with no emotions. I didn't want you to see me become that. I wanted you to go accomplish your dreams without me holding you back."

"I know that. It hurt hearing you say that to me. I was destroyed by you and Sonny saying that to me. I didn't want to live without you Jason, I loved you that much. You were able to go on with your life and I wasn't though not for a long time, I just recently gave up on you coming and getting me, bringing me back to Port Charles because you love me, not because I had to marry you or my family would die but coming and getting me because you loved me and wanted me to come home to you. I gave up on that and I had started to live my life not waiting for you to wise up and realize that I was who you love. According to AJ though you love his wife Courtney who you are involved with. He told me that and I decided not to wait on you anymore. So will you please tell me if you are going to keep seeing her or not so I know if they are going to pity me and laugh at me again because again I am not enough for you?"

"You have always been enough for me. I don't know where you got the idea you weren't and no I will not be seeing Courtney. I will be faithful to you. I wish I had known you wanted me to come after you because I would have. I loved you Robin and I still do. Do you think we can have a chance at a real marriage and not just because your family will die if we don't marry?"

Please let me know what you think in a review! No one is reviewing my stories I have a lot of 0 instead of reviews and I am thinking of not writing here for Jason and Robin anymore, I have another site I write for JnR on since I don't see an interest in my stories anymore. It's not just 1 or 2 stories but a lot of my stories which is why I don't think you are interested in my stories. Please review these stories and the other new ones and updates that I am writing I have bipolar and when I get a new idea I have to write about it but I do have several updates that I am going to be putting up and also new stories. If I don't get reviews though and know what you think of my stories and where they are going why should I write on that site. So it is up to you, do you like my writing and review or do I only write for Beverly Hills 90210 and CSI on this site? I just want to know that you like my stories and reviewing is the only way I will know that so please review.


End file.
